Finding Clues
by ImReachingMyDream
Summary: "Kiss Kiss Fall In Love..." "You guys, that's kind of cheesy." "You have no romantic bone at all." "Shuddup, I've been trained not to fall for any of that good-looking poses." "Mother! Our darling daughter said we were good looking!" "Don't scream in my ear, you blonde idiot." "UWAHHH!" Hectic. Everything is completely hectic.


**Hello everyone! I was pretty excited of typing up this story after months of planning. I am an amateur at this, so I completely do not know how this will turn out. Hope it is good enough, to suit your tastes! **

**(This chapter has been revised)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

"_May I assure you that your father will not be in any danger, only if you wish to accept this offer then he will not be able to know that his daughter and deceased wife is/was a spy or neither will he get hurt by any of our enemies, we shall put him as one of our top priorities..."_

_She clenched her skirt tightly as she tried to make up her mind. The offer was very tempting, but she just wasn't sure. _

"_If I do accept," The man smirked at her hesitation and (very) careful words, "You will not use my father as bait or as an excuse." She sighed deeply as he nodded, agreeing._

"_Fine, I'll protect the students. I demand to get in as a scholar though because we wouldn't want anyone suspecting who I am. Would we now?" He chuckled at the intelligent young 16 year old girl in front of him. She was certainly a keeper. _

"_Of course, we will provide you with your needed weapons, gadgets and uniforms in this assignment. They are being shipped to your home at this moment." She bowed._

"_Thank you, Ootori-sama. Before I can go, may I ask you a couple of questions?" She said, and the old man motioned her to ask ahead._

"_Are the weapons and uniform transferred into a cube?" _

"_Yes, Takumi has provided many cubes just in case an emergency occurs. He has told me to inform you, that you're the only one who is able to open the cubes. He has been able to provide you with a fingerprint scanner." Haruhi smiled, completely impressed by the developing technologies._

"_What if someone accidentally finds out that I am a spy, what would you want me to do?" She asked._

_Yoshio shrugged, "It is your decision, because after all you are the leader of this mission."_

"_Is anyone else involved?"_

_The old man slid the brown manila envelope across the table, into her small hand. It still remained a mystery to him on how such a tiny little teen with fragile looking hands, be able to handle those weapons and opponents much bigger than herself._

"_That is it, Ootori-sama. I will report back anything, if I find something important."_

* * *

Haruhi read the words printed inside the cup as she drank the tea,

Agent 241, we have received a threat letter clearly stating that S.K will attack any moment, any time. Please be careful and heighten your sharp senses.

The young brunette furrowed her eyebrows. She has already noticed that weird things have been going on around the school; she wasn't stupid, for example. Just exactly a week ago every student's shoe locker, that has high security put into place, had all gotten wrecked.

Their outside shoes were sloppily painted in red, though it was only the right shoes. Which everyone considered as odd, and at the back of the locker the word 'We're' was written, also in red but in English.

Oh yes, and that's not all. This event occurred just 2 days ago when everyone walked into their classrooms on a cold and chilly morning, noticing that some of the desks were painted in red and they were all not in the right positions. She could clearly come to a conclusion that S.K had done all this, but they weren't like that. They wouldn't try to put out all these (might-be) clues, for it is such a waste of time. Maybe it was K.K.? Hmmm…

"Haruhi-kun, are you alright? You've been daydreaming for the past 2 minutes! Is something bothering you?" A hand, with newly manicured nails, landed on her shoulder and she went back to reality.

Smiling she poured some more tea onto her cup, so no one will be able to see the message that was for her, she replied. "Sorry ladies, I've been studying a lot lately because of the upcoming exams."

Her guest squealed, "Haruhi-kun! You're so dedicated to studying~!"

Inside, the young brunette cringed. These girls were so damn annoying. All they do is scream and be spoilt. Ugh.

"Well it is what I have to do to stay here and reach my dream, isn't it?" She reasoned and the three just excitedly squealed some more.

The bell rang, meaning it was already the end of school and the girls sadly pouted. They all wanted to talk to each of their favourite hosts some more! "Ladies, do not be disappointed. We will be open at the usual time tomorrow and also picture books of each of our hosts will be on sale for half price." Kyouya noted, and motioned Tamaki and the twins to lead the girls out.

After the crying, whimpering and blackmailing, everyone was soon led out except for the hosts.

"Finally, they were extra loud today. What's the big deal?" Haruhi mumbled under her breath. She walked around the room, stopping at everyone's table so she could put their dirty dishes on the tray.

"Haru-chan, it might be the fact that they want us to protect them~ Right Takashi?" The 18-year old stoic boy stiffly nodded.

Putting down the tray onto the twins' table she turned to the boys, "Protect them from what?" _It's so troublesome having to act clueless._ She thought.

Tamaki went up behind her and bear hugged the petite little girl, "MY DARLING DAUGHTER! YOU SHALL BE SAFE!" He declared and she struggled away from his magnetic-like arms.

"Haruhi did you not see the mess that has been occurring these past 2 weeks?" Kyouya asked, raising a well groomed eye brow. Surely their secret princess cannot be this clueless about everything. Even Tamaki figured out that something dangerous is upon them!

The natural host shook her head, making the rest sweat drop. "Well, those events might only be a prank," She glanced at the twins purposely, "Or not. We don't have clues senpai. It is none of our business." _More like none of __**your**__ business._

The redheaded boys laughed, "Haruhi even though they might be pranks," Hikaru concluded.

"They're much too simple for us to do, don't cha think?" Kaoru stated, slinging his arm around his brother's shoulder.

_Heh, good point, they said something smart-ass for once. _"Look, I think it's best for us not to get involved in this weird event. That's just my opinion." _Or you guys will be the ones who'll become bait for them. I don't want to go through the trouble of saving your rich asses or losing one of you…_

"Mommy's police force will keep this school completely danger-free, right mother!" Tamaki clung onto his best friend, who was standing there calmly.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up and folded his arms across his fine, lean chest. "Of course, my family is the highest police force in the hierarchy to be standing. We will not fail." _Then why does your father need a spy to protect all the students? Clueless boys thinking that this wasn't dangerous!_

SLAM.

All of their heads turned around, finding Mori punching the wall repeatedly. _Ah, he sensed it too. A certain little Blue Bird has been listening to our conversation. _She thought and smirked underneath her façade of confusion.

"Mori-senpai, what's wrong?" Haruhi slowly walked towards him.

His light grey steel eyes looked over his shoulder, finding that his kohai is walking over to him. "Stay. Dangerous." He said, and Haruhi obeyed.

Honey, having the same sense as his younger cousin, grabbed the brunette's hand and quickly pushed her behind him, putting himself into a fighting stance as he was taught.

As the panicked feeling slowly washed away from Mori's adrenaline, he stopped punching the wall and looked down at his bruised and bloodied hands. Something or someone was listening to them. Something tells him that no one should've been in the costume room at this moment.

The speakers at the side of the doors squeaked, catching everyone's attention. "Hello hosts." It said, and she sucked in her breath. They found her.

"Kyouya, what's going on?" The blonde prince asked as he all ushered everyone onto the red couch for safety.

The shadow king's glasses shone, "Honestly, I don't know Tamaki." He admitted.

"I know that among one of you is Agent 241 and we know you are working for the Ootori's."

A line of silence followed after, and no one dared to answer. Not even our martial artist or kendo champion, for they know that they shouldn't answer back to someone anonymously harmful to them.

"Well, agent. Will you not answer? After all, we have certain people here with us today…" It cackled.

A small squeaky voice came through the speakers, "Hikaru… Kaoru…"

The twins jumped up from the couch and angrily yelled in unison, "MOM!"

_Oh no. _Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Not enough, agent? Want to know who else is here?" It cruelly replied, no one was able to tell if it was a boy or a girl because they were using a voice enhancer.

"T-Tamaki…" Two scratchy voices said through the line.

"Grandmother! Mama!" Tamaki worriedly shouted.

_What? How did they find Tamaki-senpai's mother?_ She covered her widely agape mouth.

"Stop being so cruel to know who's here, agent… Speak up." It demanded, but then again, no one dared to say anything because of shock.

"Kyouya… save-"

"Shut up you slut." A loud slap was heard and Kyouya threw his notebook harshly into the ground.

"Bastard, what the fuck did you do to my sister?!" He spat out, not caring if anyone saw what state of panic he was in. Everyone couldn't care less.

"F-Fuyumi-san!" Two more voices appeared as Mori's and Honey's eyes slowly turned into slits.

"Mom!" They yelled in unison. If you compare it to the twins, it must be as equally good.

"Now, would you care to speak up? Don't forget, we'll be able to catch your mother too." Haruhi chuckled darkly and loudly as she thought of it.

_My mother is already dead._

* * *

**Anyone find that a bit confusing? Hehehehe, sorry if it was. I'll try my extra best next time to make it clearer. By the way, do you think it's going to fast? Please review!**


End file.
